The 11 Year Old Who Became Famous
by CianDunphySmith
Summary: Sam is an 11 year old boy. He loves football but is no good at it. But when he moves to Waterford City, his chances of playing for a big club are higher. But will he do good at his new club? Read on to find out...


Sam is in 5th class. He goes to Franklin Primary School in a little village in Co. Waterford. Sam loves football but some people in his class say he isn't that good. That makes Sam feel sad. He pays for a club called Red C's United. They are not that good. They finished last with zero points and 2 goals. He hopes he can improve and he hopes, one day, he can play for Man United.

On Wednesday the fifth of July, twelve days before Sam's birthday, he moves to Waterford City. Sam has been in this city before. He loves it. He is so happy to be there. But there's even better news, he no longer plays for Red C's United. At the moment he is looking for a new club. He wants to play for Villa F.C. Sam has heard so much about them. They are the second best team in Waterford (Behind Carrick United) but he knows he is not good enough. So he looks around Polberry and sees a club. There called Bohemians A.F.C. Sam told his dad can he have tryouts tomorrow. He agreed. Next up, a new school.

Sam saw a couple of schools like Scoil Lorcain or St. Stevens. But he saw a school called St. Declans and asked his mum can he go there. She said "I'll think about it Sam." So there is one thing to do before he fits in, some friends. When he went home he saw a group of 9 to 11 year olds playing football. Sam asked if he could play. They agreed and he played like he never played before. They asked him "Where are you from?" Sam replied "A little village called Walsville. I am only new in Waterford and I am a footballer. As you can tell." They agreed. But Sam knew that deep inside he wasn't good at all. But he would have to keep this form to play for Bohs. 4 weeks later he was playing his first game for Bohs against Southend. He was on goal (His normal position) and just before the game, the coach, Mike, said "Try make a first impression Sam. We are counting on you." So the game kicks off and with 3 minutes gone, Southend attack. Their shot forces Sam to make a wonderful save by tapping he ball onto the post. Then with 28 minutes gone, Southend get a free kick from 25 yards out and they take a shot going straight in bottom left corner and Sam just got his fingertip to the ball to put it out for a corner. So at the 57th minute Southend got a penalty and now Sam was really put to the test. With the score 0-0 Sam had to save it to be a hero for his squad. So, with the ball on the spot and the Southend player ready to take it, Sam was focusing on the ball. So the penalty taker kicks the ball and it looks like it is 1-0 to Southend United already. But Sam stops the shot magnificently as it was flying in top-right corner. Then Bohs break and score to make it 1-0 at the 59th minute. Sam has won his first game but there's more to come.

Now it has been 6 months since the game against Southend United and Bohs are flying in the league. Bohs are top in the table and Sam has let in 1 goal out of 12 games. Bohs are 9 points clear of Villa F.C (Who Bohs beat 2-1) and their next game is against Villa F.C. If Bohs win, they will win the league. So the game kicks off at Ozier Park and Bohs score on the first minute. Son after, Villa take a shot from outside the box and Sam tips the ball over the bar. At half time, the Bohs players spot the league trophy and they are all smiles. But Sam knows there is another 30 minutes to go. So the second half kicks off and Villa are the first team to attack. They take a shot from inside the box to make Sam concede his 2nd goal of the season. Then with 15 minutes to go, Villa score again. The smile on the Bohs squad disappears. But with 7 minutes to go, Bohs equalizes. Then with 2 minutes to go, one of the Bohs players, Ben, handballs the ball on purpose. He is sent off and Villa get a penalty. The Bohs manager looks upset but Sam thinks he can save it. Sam does exactly that and Bohs get a corner after 3 minutes of stoppage time. Sam runs up for it. When the ball is crossed in, Sam jumps and headers it and scores. He goes absolutely wild and the Bohs manager runs onto the field celebrating. Sam is presents the trophy and he lifts it happily. Celebrations go on for a while. Next up, the cup final.

The cup final is 3 days away and the team has been announced during training. Sam is on goal and his best friend, John is on the bench. Sam goes over to John and says "Don`t worry. You will get a game" John agrees and gets on with training. Sam is dropped of at the RSC and runs over to his squad. This is the cup final by the way. The warm ups are completed. The referee checks the players gear. The opposing team, Piltown is ready. Bohemians are ready. The games kicks off and Bohs score in the first minute. Then Bohs score in the 11th minute. Everything is going Bohs way. But Piltown get a goal back. Then another. At half time the score is 2-2. John is coming on. Sam is delighted. During the second half, Sam gets into 1 on 1 situation. Sam pulls off a brilliant save. Everybody is biting their nails now. Suddenly, disaster strikes. Piltown are now 3-2 up. But on the last minute, Bohs score. At full time, the score is 3-3. The match is going to penalties. John is taking the first one. He scores. 1-0. Sam saves Piltown's first penalty. Bohs go 2-0 up. Sam saves another penalty. Then it's 3-0 to Bohs. Now if Piltown miss their next penalty, Bohs win the cup. Sam looks at the ball. He is ready. The attacker steps up and takes the penalty. Sam dives the right way. Everybody holds their breath. The manager crosses his fingers. Sam saves it! Bohs have won the double! Sam lifts the trophy. The RSC is rocking.

7 years later Sam signs a 3-year contract with Man United and keeps 17 out of the possible 18 clean sheets for the reserves and gets his debut for the first squad. He keeps a clean sheet and becomes a fan favorite.

THE END


End file.
